


退烧

by idaida



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: *成龙在学校时名字是元楼。*这个故事的前一半来自成龙99年的一本自传的真实故事。因为元彪生病，元华提议抽烟可以治病，没有人敢去师父房里偷烟，成龙便真的去师父的房间里偷了一包烟回来治病。后续是成龙手差点被师父打烂。
Relationships: Jackie Chan/Yuen Biao, Jackie Chan/Yuen Piu, 成龙/元彪





	退烧

元楼完成师父的加罚训练后，迷迷糊糊地摸着已经熄灯擦黑的走廊从练功房出来，猛地被人拉了一把。  
“干嘛？”元楼没精打采地抬头看了一眼，是大师兄元龙。元楼有点烦躁，这个时候任何阻止他立刻躺回去的人和事都是不能容忍的。  
但是，大师兄不像是要打人的样子，总之现在看起来不是。  
“是元彪…”元龙话没说完，元楼的眼睛就瞪了起来。  
“他病了，你最好过来一下。”元龙白了一眼瞬间变脸的元楼。

两人匆匆走回宿舍。说是宿舍不过是一个大房间里各自在地上铺上一席毯子便睡下去。  
宿舍里，一群师兄弟弯着腰围着元彪。元彪痛苦地呻吟着。  
“怎么啦？”元楼轻轻拍了拍元彪。  
“我觉得身上好烧，浑身疼。”元彪一脸眼泪。  
“我看你是吃的太多了，”元泰说道。“吃完午饭你还在往嘴里塞甜饼。”  
“闭嘴吧你，白痴。”元龙和元楼异口同声地骂起来。  
“师父和师娘出去了，估计很晚才回来。让他一直在这叫也不是个办法啊。”元龙看着呻吟的元彪，扫视了一圈所有的师弟，似乎等着谁出个主意。  
“那就给师父打个电话呗。”元泰撇撇嘴。  
“你知道师父在哪？”元龙没好气地反问。  
大家都不说话了。

元楼把元彪扶坐起来靠在自己身上，焦急地抬头问大家：“到底怎么办啊？”  
大家面面相觑，议论纷纷。  
“给他吃个冰淇淋可能就好了。”元奎耸耸肩。元龙翻了个白眼。  
这时候元华站了起来。元华瘦瘦的，平时话非常少，做静止训练的时候甚至可以像雕塑一样一动不动几个小时，甚至可以在做手倒立的时候睡觉，大家常常怀疑他是什么龟仙人转世，所以对他十分敬畏。这也使他为数不多的话语蒙上了一层神奇的权威性。  
“我听说…睡觉可以泄火退烧。”元华清了清嗓子。  
“睡觉？”所有人都议论起来。  
“都这样了，还睡得着吗？”元楼瞪着眼睛。  
“我说的是，那种…睡觉…”元华比划了一下。大家顿时炸开了锅。

“那…那…那…这…这…谁…谁来啊？”元楼结结巴巴地抬头看了一圈所有人。  
元龙和元泰作为最大的两个师兄立刻摆手表示不干，这种事大逆不道的事还是交给师弟们比较好。  
小师弟们也立刻缩着脖子往后退，纷纷表示治病救人是师兄们的义务。  
与此同时，元彪呻吟得更痛苦了，手松松抓着元楼的衣襟，显然没什么力气了。  
“干殿下，你来！”元龙立刻指着元楼的大鼻子。  
“为…为什么是我？！”元楼涨红了脸，结结巴巴地问道，但心里似乎又有点微妙地如释重负。  
“你不是他最好的兄弟吗！”大师兄理直气壮：“平时你不是保护他可来劲了吗——谁都不准碰你的师弟！现在你不来谁来？而且——万一被师父知道了，谁受罚你这个干殿下都要陪着，还不如你一个人干了，别连累别人！”  
元楼不得不承认大师兄这个逻辑毫无破绽，而且想想如果让别人来碰他最疼爱的小师弟他可能确实会立刻蹦起来。所以几番半推半就后，元楼就连毯子一起抱起了元彪走进隔壁的小储物屋，涨着脸回头嘀咕了一声：“那你们都躲远点啊。”然后关上了门。

“师兄。”元彪小声哼唧着，手还抓着元楼的衣襟。  
“嗯。”元楼轻声应着，感觉自己的声音有一点颤抖：“你放心，我会治好你。”  
元楼俯下身用自己的额头贴了贴元彪滚烫的额头，鼻子刮到了元彪的鼻子，顿了顿，又往下挪了挪，唇贴在了元彪的唇上。  
元彪颤抖着唇呓语着：“师兄…”手臂下意识环住了元楼的脖子。元楼轻轻吮着元彪的唇，手抚着元彪的脸颊——这个小师弟现在已经有少年的棱角了，和小时候的小肥仔大不相同。  
元楼感觉睡觉泄火退烧可能真的有用，因为他自己也腾地烧了起来——可能我吸收了他的烧，他就好了——元楼这样推理。  
元楼的舌头在元彪嘴里生涩地搅着，感觉划过元彪尖利的小虎牙，他忍不住翘起嘴角。他最喜欢元彪笑起来露出虎牙的样子。元彪迷迷糊糊地回应着，也把舌头伸进元楼的嘴里，腿不自觉地盘上了元楼的腰。  
元楼平时练功怎么踹都直挺挺的铁腰立刻塌了下来，颤抖着把手摸到了元彪的腰上胡乱摸着，唇滑到元彪的下巴啃噬着。元彪的手乱抓着，拉下了师兄的衣服。  
二人气喘吁吁地地停下，赤裸着上身紧贴着。  
元彪迷乱的双眼盯着元楼，元楼顿了顿，吮上了元彪的乳头，元彪闷哼了一声，腿盘得更紧了，元楼一把拉下了元彪的裤子，闭着眼一通乱摸。  
“师兄…”元彪的气喘吁吁地小声叫着：“你在害怕吗？”  
“你说什么？”元楼睁开眼睛停下来。  
“你为什么闭眼睛？”元彪微微笑着，露出虎牙。脸上赤红着。  
“我…”元楼哽住，也笑了起来，伸手捏住了元彪的阴茎，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着元彪。  
元彪的声音在喉咙里咕哝了一圈，伸手揽住元楼呻吟起来。元楼一手把元彪搂进怀里，一手撸动着，元彪把脸埋在元楼身上，牙齿啃噬着元楼的喉结和手指。突然元彪抖了一下，射了出来，浓白的液体溅在元楼手上，元楼感觉滚烫滚烫的。元彪像吓到了，停下来有点不知所措地看着元楼。  
元楼再也不想忍了，翻身把元彪压在身下，用元彪啃噬过的手指轻轻探进元彪的身体。元彪颤抖着，一遍一遍叫着师兄。  
“我在这。”元楼抽出手指，拉下裤子，将早就滚烫胀痛的阴茎送进了元彪的体内。  
两个人同时长哼了一声。适应了一下之后，元楼开始慢慢动作起来，手在元彪身上游走着。少年元彪有着精瘦的身体，骨节分明又包着纤细却明显的肌肉，小麦色的皮肤布着些许伤痕，这些都让元楼欲罢不能。元彪则用脸蹭着师兄厚实的胸膛，细碎地小声呻吟着。  
两个人早已忘了为什么会做起了这种事，只知道想要彼此连接地更深一点，再深一点。也忘了可能会被偷听的壁角，大声地呻吟着。  
元彪的手插在元楼的头发里，颤抖着一遍又一遍吻住元楼的唇，然后舔舐着元楼的耳朵。元楼大脑一片空白地抽插着，元彪每一声颤抖的师兄，都让他觉得此时此刻的世界可以爆炸，他只要他的小师弟。  
元楼低吼一声射在了元彪体内，精疲力尽地倒下来趴在元彪身边。两个人喘着粗气脸对脸地盯着彼此。  
元楼突然像想起什么似的弹坐了起来：“你…你的病，好了吗…”  
元彪涨红着脸，缩了缩肩膀：“好像…好了…”  
元楼挠了挠头：“原来睡觉…真的可以退烧！”  
元彪拉了拉被子，遮住了狼藉的下身，低着头不说话。元楼起身抓了几张草纸，顿了顿，伸手给他擦拭起来。元彪顺势把下巴抵在元楼的肩上小声说：“师兄，以后你就是我的救命恩人了。”  
元楼笑起来，搂住元彪：“那你只用我一个人救命好不好？”  
元彪点点头，眼睛笑得弯弯的，呲出小虎牙，浸着汗水的刘海一抖一抖的。  
元楼想了想，低头又吻了吻元彪。元彪蹭了蹭他，回吻住他的唇。


End file.
